A Brother of Mine
by Tommi-DragonWolf
Summary: Harry and Draco are brothers, But some thing happens and spilts them up... Ten years later Draco returns... For the LOVE OF HIS BROTHER? *Not Incest*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and CO.  
  
This is the Summary, for my new fic... I had to get away from "In a Child's Eyes" For a while... But don't worry I'll continue After 2 chapters for this fic...  
  
WARNING: SLASH! Dun like get out! (ONLY H/D) Total AU,  
  
Summary:  
  
Title: The brother of mine  
  
Harry and Draco are brothers... Sum thing happens....(I can't tell you coz' it ruins the plot) Ten yrs later Draco returns.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
I walk into my big brothers bed room, He always topk care of me... Draco always was there when I needed him. Right now I'm only 9, Draco is 13. People say we don't look alike... And I think it's true... I'm the ugly person in the family. Everybody in my family has blonde hair, how come I have black? Every body has gray eyes, how come I have green.  
  
I'm riding on my bike when, Ronnie (Harry's Bully) push me. I fell, I never was good at riding my bike. Ronnie runs, and I get on my bike again. Draco's eyes show anger, Draco rode his bike, to Ronnie. I try to follow but I don't know how to ride my bike properly, a truck beeps but I didn't know it was there. And it hit me, Blood slowly seeps from my forehead. Draco ran to me, and Ronnie smirks.  
  
~Hospital~  
  
~ Regular POV ~  
  
Draco, sat in the doctor's office with his parents. When a man of the age of 40 walked in.  
  
"Malfoy's I presume?" The Doctor said  
  
"Yes, Dr. Moony" Lucius said  
  
"Well, Harry has lost a lot of blood, and for the looks of it" Dr.Moony said looking grimly  
  
"Well, do you think, our blood can be given. We are family" Said Narsscia (Any body have the real sp? Review and tell me)  
  
"Well, that's the thing. I found that your blood doesn't matches Harry's what so ever" Mr. Moony said  
  
"But how can that be?" Draco whispered  
  
"It seems that Harry Isn't your child" Dr.Moony said, glancing at them  
  
"That's impossible! He's my son! I won't let any one take him! Even if he isn't he-" Lucius stop talking  
  
//Flashback//  
  
~Hospital~  
  
"Draco stay here" Said Lucius to the 4 year old Draco  
  
Lucius left into Narsscia room, Draco stared at the Nursery, were his little brother was staying. When a nurse came out and the door was still open. Draco wondered into the room. He saw the tags on the cribs and knock them off. Then the nurse came in and out the tags on, On THE WRONG CHILDREN. She brought Draco out. Lucius came out at that same moment.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
"Was there any other baby's born that exact date?" Lucius said quietly  
  
"Yes, there was his name...."  
  
TBC...  
  
CLIFFIE!!! Leave you there... You'll find out Draco's real baby brother.. But Lucius doesn't want another son, He wants Harry... but Narsscia wants to see her new son. Read and Review 


	2. Chapter 2: Fishing trips, And the truth

Chapter 2: Draco's Brother, and the truth.  
  
(NO MAGIC!) AU  
  
Brother of mine  
  
I do not own Harry Potter and co.  
  
~*~  
  
"There was another child on that date... His name was..." Dr. Moony, shuffled his paper on the file cabinet. He pulled out a vanilla colored folder.  
  
"Ronnie Rowly, same, date, same time, same night"  
  
Harry stared in shock; His bully was Draco's brother? Harry's knee soon couldn't support; he fell to the ground. He soon fell into a fit of sobs. Draco came to his back and put his arms around him.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't let you go" Draco muttered into Harry's ears  
  
"That's right," Lucius said  
  
"But I want to see my son" Narssica said  
  
~*~  
  
"RONNIE! GET YOUR GOD DAMN ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Said a lady with red hair and green eyes  
  
"Yes, mother." Ronnie said  
  
"Eat your breakfast" Ronnie's mother said  
  
Ronnie stared at it... The oatmeal bubble and he swore he saw it move. He took one bite and went to see his lunch. He lunch didn't look any better, white rice and soy sauce. His mouth watered just imagining Harry's lunch. Mash potatoes, gravy, fried chicken... and a bottle of cola. Ronnie eyed his lunch and left the house.  
  
~*~  
  
~School~  
  
Harry sat in his seat at class. When Ronnie came in and push him. Harry's things drop to the ground.  
  
"Well, Malfoy?" Ronnie sneered  
  
"What's your problem?" Harry said, while picking up his things.  
  
"The problem is that you're rich, perfect, and you're a Malfoy. One of the powerful families, I heard your moving to America."  
  
"I-I-I" Harry stuttered  
  
(Recap, if you have forgotten Ronnie is Draco's real brother and so Harry's not a real Malfoy)  
  
"Leave. Him. Alone." Draco came into the room, and sneered at Ronnie.  
  
Ronnie left and walked to his desk, and sat.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius and Narssica  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius and Narssica stood in the poor part of town, gazing at the red headed lady. They walk up to the door and walk in.  
  
"Whatcha have today?" The red headed lady said  
  
"Oh, Nothing... We just wanted to talk to you" Narssica said politely  
  
"Narssica do you think this is such a good idea?" Lucius said  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Excuse me for being rude, but was your son Ronnie born on July 21st?" Narssica said, and forced a smile  
  
"Yes" Replied the red headed lady  
  
"Was he born in St.Mugos?"  
  
"Why are you asking question like these?" The red headed lady asked  
  
"Because your son and my son have been mixed up" Narssica said quietly  
  
"What?" the red headed lady shouted  
  
"Our son's have been mixed up!" Narssica shouted back  
  
"OUT! NOW!" The red headed lady yelled  
  
Narssica and Lucius walk out, and looked back, Lucius thinking' this would've been Harry's life, now I know I'm not letting him go'  
  
~~~~~  
  
School  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Class, Today you have two class president" the Teacher said  
  
"One will be Harry Malfoy, and Ronnie Potter"  
  
"They will try their hardest to make this class easy and fun"  
  
"Now Harry, and Ronnie will you please tell your parents that, you have a meeting with me and tell them to come."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Meeting  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The Malfoy family stood, in front of the gate. Waiting for the teacher to come and greet them. They stood there, until they heard a sound that sounded like "Mom"  
  
Out of the corner came a red headed lady. She stopped in front of them and stared, and Vise-Versa. It felt like stop, they stopped staring when the teacher greeted them inside.  
  
"Well, isn't this a pleasure of having two of our best student's family together" Said the teacher  
  
"Well, to let you know... These two are our class president" The techer said, staring at the papers in front of her.  
  
"I told you not to become president or anything like that," Mrs. Potter said  
  
"No, you should be proud, that your son is class president" Narssica  
  
Just when they finish talking a girl came in and reported to the teacher that she had a phone call.  
  
"Oh, alright I'll be out, I'm so sorry, but I have answer the phone... Please talk while I'm away" The teacher said quickly  
  
"So.... Ronnie how's your health?" Narssica said politely  
  
"Good" Ronnie replied  
  
The red headed lady's eyes, land on Harry, Harry stared back...  
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore... He ran out side, and wash his face in the Bathroom.  
  
When he came back, The Potters were gone and The Malfoy stood there waiting for him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tomorrow  
  
2:30 P.M.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Narssica was driving out on the street, when she noticed a figure on a bench. She stopped and walked over to the bench.  
  
"Ronnie?"  
  
"Yea?" Ronnie replied  
  
"Why are you out here?"  
  
"My big brother took all my money, and I didn't have enough to go on the bus" Ronnie sniff  
  
"Oh, do you need a ride?"  
  
"Yes" Ronnie sniff  
  
"Okay, I'll stopped by a toy store too, would you like that?" Narssica said  
  
Ronnie nodded  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Potter Home  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa, look at Ronnie... He's riding with rich people" Was murmured trough out the neighborhood.  
  
Ronnie walk into his house, and Narssica drove off  
  
"What the hell was that?" Mrs. Potter shouted  
  
"It was a friends parent, she offered me a ride" Ronnie side quietly  
  
"And what is in your arms" She said pointing to the teddy bear  
  
"It's a teddy bear"  
  
"What have I told you, about" Ronnie cut her off saying  
  
"You never but me anything, my food looks gross, why can't I be like regular kids? Have their parents love them, buy toys for them, be with them?" Ronnie snarled  
  
"You want to live like that? Go to your real parents! The rich Malfoy Parents! GO! NO one need you here"  
  
"What did you say?" Ronnie said  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Malfoy  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius was walking when he spotted Narssica's Car. He waited by it till she came out. Narssica walk out the toy store holding a teddy bear for Harry, (Coz' she felt guilty) And saw Lucius.  
  
"Lucius, what are you doing here?" Narssica said  
  
"Oh, just walking and I saw the car..."  
  
"Oh, okay. Why don't we go home then."  
  
"I had a different idea... How bout we go fishing? We haven't been out with the kids for awhile"  
  
"Your right"  
  
They drove and picked up Harry and Draco  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Fishing Trip  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They were near a lake, The lake was surrounded by mountain and a forest. Harry and Draco sat near the bank of the lake, and waiting for fishes. Narssica and Lucius were near a picnic table discussing something.  
  
"Narssica, I want to move to America to get away from this... Harry is our son"  
  
"Yes, but Ronnie is too"  
  
"I don't care, Harry is going to stay!" Lucius said, glaring at Narssica  
  
"I know you love Harry and all but"  
  
"No"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After fishing trip  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The Malfoy family sat in their car, and laughing and talking. They got nearer and nearer to Malfoy Manor. The car stopped and there sat Ronnie in their driveway, Holding a suitcase, and a teddy bear.  
  
TBC.  
  
CLIFFIE! Yay! Chapter 2 done, Read and Review, and thanks to you who review... Whoa 5 reviews for chapter 1 yippe! Give me a review and make me happy, and I'll give you a Chapter! No review no Chappie! 


	3. Chapter 3

A Brother of Mine  
  
Harry and Co. Do not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The Malfoy's got out of their car, and stood in front of Ronnie. Ronnie stood up; his tear filled eyes, red and puffy.  
  
"My mom told me" Ronnie said  
  
"Told you what?" Draco said, his eyebrow arched  
  
"That, You guys are my Parents, and Your my big brother!" Ronnie said  
  
"Harry go to your real Mother!" Ronnie said  
  
"He's staying" Draco and Lucius said at the same time.  
  
"What?! I'm the real child!" Ronnie shouted  
  
Harry started to run he ran and ran and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He stopped in front of a cherry tree. He closed his eyes. He heard some one sit next to him, he opened one of his eye.  
  
"What do you want to be if you got recarnated?" Draco said, gazing at the star  
  
"A tree" Harry replied  
  
"Why?" Draco said looking at Harry  
  
"A Tree can be pulled out from the ground... It's attached to it...So you can't take it away from its family... Even if it got cut off... It's still there" Harry said.  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
"Come on, let's go home" Draco said, bring out his hand, he lifted up Harry.  
  
Harry looked down at the ground. Draco's eyes on Harry, Harry looked at Draco... And Harry swore he saw lust in those eyes. Draco turned the other way.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Draco and Harry made their way home...I front sat Ronnie  
  
"Hey, Big Brother" Ronnie said, glaring at Harry  
  
"Go home, you shouldn't be here" Ronnie said  
  
"This is my home" Harry said  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Ronnie slapped, Harry. Harry held his cheek.  
  
*SMACK* *SMACK*  
  
Draco slapped Ronnie.  
  
Harry ran into the house. Draco ran after him.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Night  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Harry woke up, in the middle of the night. H e went into the kitchen. His eyes landed on a picture.  
  
In the picture, Lucius, Narcissa, Harry, and Draco stood smiling.  
  
Harry frowned, He took the picture, and put it in his pocket, and said good bye. He left trough the door. He walked into the poor side of town. His eyes landed to Mrs. Potter's house.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Harry lived with Mrs. Potter. Draco came to visit. Each time Draco came, He tried to get Harry to go home. Harry said he wouldn't and stayed. Soon Lucius told Harry to go to America with them, So Harry could get an Education that he would live a better life, with them. Harry almost went with them, till he turned back.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Next Chapter is Ten Yrs later... I'm sizing this story and I'm going to guess it's probably like 7 Chapter...  
  
But look out for this fic I'm writing called Nursing Class 101: Slash and Het.  
  
Draco, Ron, and Hermione just enrolled into Nursing School. They meet the snobby Harry Potter, Draco soon falls for him. Harry Potter is in a family full of Doctors, he failed the doctor test twice and he had to go to nursing school. Just trust me this will work out. H/D, and HR/R p 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ten yrs later  
  
A Brother of Mine  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
^Ten Yrs. Later ^  
  
Harry made his way to a table full of guys. He pulled out a notepad and a pen. Harry now was 5'9, his hair was spiky with a hint of blonde.  
  
"What will you have today sir?" Harry said politely  
  
"We'll have you" A black haired man said  
  
"I second that" Said a brown haired man  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not on the menu." Harry winked  
  
"Oh, Well then... I think we'll have the 2 sloppy Joe's, a Cheese burger, and a Ham burger," The black haired man said.  
  
"I'll be right out" Harry said writing down the order. 'You bloody perverted gits' Harry thought as he walked to the kitchen. He took off the apron he was wearing and put it on the coat hook. He walked out of the restaurant. He walked to his flat, and pulled out 20 pounds (Bear with me, I don't know about British currency) and he walked into a cafe.  
  
"Hey Bryan" Harry said  
  
"Hey hun, What would like today?" The boy named Bryan said  
  
Bryan had blackish and silver hair, he stood 5'8" and had silver eyes.  
  
"You know what I want" Harry's eyes gleamed  
  
"Ah, hehe, He pulled out a cheese Danish, and a cup of coffee, sugar and cream" Bryan handed it to Harry and winked.  
  
"I'll see you tonight okay?"  
  
"K"  
  
Harry found a table, and sat down. He took out a sip, of his coffee. Harry sighed.  
  
He took a glance at Bryan, and his eye's got dreamy. But instead of a blackish-silver haired boy, a platinum blonde flash inside his head. He finished his coffee and Danish. He rushed out of the cafe and made his way home. Mrs. Potter stood in front of the house. Harry waved, and rushed home. He brought Lily into a hug.  
  
"Mom!" Harry said. Lily giggled and he turned and her face got serious  
  
"Harry, go away! Please! Your Big Brother Matt is going to take you to Mr. Riddle! I want you to go!" Lily said, her face rimmed with tears  
  
During the ten years, Lily and Harry got to know each other... They lived like 9 years that was wasted was never wasted.  
  
"Harry go..." Lily shooed him away. He ran backwards, He looked back at Lily and waved good bye. When he collided to a human figure. In front stood a 6'2", jet-black haired boy.  
  
"Harry, where do you think, you're going?"  
  
"Uh, Matt... I was... I was..."  
  
"You were trying to run away weren't you?" Matt's red eyes gleamed  
  
"Matt, please!" Harry pleaded  
  
"NO! We owe Mr. Riddle. You remember he got me out of jail. The only thing he wants is you!" Matt said, His face contorted with anger  
  
"But you were the one who got your self in-" Harry's voice was cut off short when Matt's fist collided to Harry's face.  
  
Harry held his cheek, Soon Matt ran into the house brought out a stick. Matt soon started to chase Harry across the yard. Lily chasing after Matt. Bryan came that exact moment. Harry was beaten, His face was bruised, blood dripping down his chin, his forehead, and worst off his eye.  
  
"Harry?" Bryan said, his voice full of concern  
  
"Yea, I'll be alright... I need to get outta here... My mom knows so let me go!" Harry said, mumbling about 'stupid big brother'  
  
Harry fell asleep in Bryan's arms, Bryan bought two tickets to get over the river. (There is a River to get to the other side of the town).  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Draco  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Draco got off the plane. He rushed to his luggage carrier. He took it and rushed. He soon made his way across town. He got to the riverboat and was happy that they didn't leave yet. He made his way on one. The Riverboat started to move. When he was staring across the river, the other riverboat crossed the other's path. Draco saw a figure that he guessed was Harry's. He rushed to the other side of the riverboat. Who was carrying him? Was what gone threw Draco's head. But he knew one thing... Envy flowed in his vein.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
I'm getting kind of lazy... But I will continue as fast as I can. R&R K? 


End file.
